New Shadow Council Shorts
This is a small collection of minor New Shadow Council storys. = The Black Books = The elder Orc entred the Undercity scribe's quarter. Not many know of this the bureaucracit heart of the Horde. True it was not many things that where done via bureaucracy whit in the Horde. Thos the scribe's mostly worked for mages and warlocks or in some cases priests. The unliving men and women that worked there did not ask qvestions, and that was just howeveryone liked it. "Ah... Masster Burgrssch... How good to ssee you..." hissed the Book Printer Chief when he saw him. His cheeks had been ripped apart. "Indeed... Are the books I ordered done?" "Yess... There coverss are indesscript black ass you ordered... And no one whit know how in the magic artss have read the bookss ass you whised..." said the undead printer. "Exelent... Here is your pay..." said the elder orc hand handed the undead a bag full of coins "And here is a little something to help you forget about this books." added Burgrsch and put 5 gold coins in the printer chiefs hand. The undead smiled showing his rotten teeth and puting the coins in his own pocket. "What bookss?" The orc warlock smiled and had his felguard put the 13 books in a bag. The elder had namned the books the Black Books. They where spell books holding all but the most powerfull of the Shadow Codex spells and rits. The books where pland to be given to the members of the New Shadow Council of mayby just maybe the warlocks of the Coven. To whom ever he gave him them the books would be most usefull. = The Gronn hunt = It was the early hours of night when the two orcs whent on there hunt. The elder was the orc warlock known as Burgrsch Demonvoice. The younger one was a mok'natal hunter known as Grall. Why they where going Gronn hunting was a matter of secretsy. They needed the blood of the beast god as well as it's heart. After sometime hunting they fund a Gronn. The two sent in there demon slave and wolf partner to kill the gronn and started to cast dark spells and fire bullets. Soon the beast fell to the ground. The elder orc drained it's blood in to a flask of iron as the halfbreed cut out it's heart. The heart was massive, around the size of a orc's head. And for the first time sens they started the hunt one of them spoke. Under the hunt the two had only communicated via hand signals and grunts. "This heart is enormous!" said Grall whit his deep strong voice. "Indeed..." said Burgrsch whit his dark almost evil voice. "I hope you can stomach eating that later." ".... maybe..." was all the respons the elder got to his coment. "Will you take it?" the hunter asked looking on his blood cowerd arms whit disgust. "Yes, give it here!" said the warlock and heald out a black bag in witch to put the heart. The young mok'natal put the heart in the bag. "Good... it's heavy..." said Burgrsch feeling the wight of the heart. "Aye" responede Grall. "We better clean up" said Burgrsch and looked at the blood that staned them both. "Aye" was all that the halfbreed said. The two orcs washed themselfs in a near by lake and then they parted ways. The elder orc whit the gronn heart in a bag tiede to his wolfs sadel. The heart was just the beginning. Soon the Three would raise to power, soon the Council would return. = Oronok Torn-heart and the Heart of Darkness = Burg had not seen Oronok for years and years. They where now both old orcs. At first they sat at Torn-hearts fire just talking about the old days and there familys. Oronoks boys had grown up to be fine and powerfull orcs. It hurt the elder warlock that he was not there just to speak of times past and how life had treated them. Ther'Zule the Burner of Souls spirit was whispering in his mind that Torn-heart knew more then he would say. Even now when siting whit a old comrad of the Old Horde. "Burg, may I ask you something old orc?" asked Oronok as he sipped on his hurbal tea. "Yes, of corse Oro..." said Burg as he woke from his dark touths. "Why have you not given up the warlock arts? You saw what I saw... All be it later then I did... So why did you not return to the spirits?" asked Oro, that qvestion Burg had asked himself many times as well. The elder sighed and said: "I could not give up the powers the dark arts gave me. i also used the few powers I still had in the war agenst the Burning Legion. There is no real good reson for me to still practise the dark arts... If it wasn't for the many threat's to the Horde. I love my peolpe as Im sure you do as well..." "Indeed... Im happy you agreed to aid me to undo Gul'dans faul magics." Said Oronok whit a thin smile. Burgrsch felt how the dark spirit toke over and spat out: "Where is the heart traitor! We know you, know where it is!" "Burg?" said Oro shocked at his old freinds words. "Burg is still here! But now Im doing the talking! Where is the heart of Gul'dan! Don't lie to me! I know the heart of the Master was here in the Vally! And still is here! Now where is it!" Screamed Ther'Zule whit a insane anger in his voice. "Ther... No, no... You died... The "Master" died... The Council is no more..." stutterd Oro shacking his head. The Burner of Souls toke a stranglehold hold on Torn-heart hissing like a snake. His eyes burning whit the same madness he had seen in the young orc always just waiting to be piced to do Gul'dans comand. He had been a dark colde monster in life, now in death he was just as evil. "How... did... you... get... in... side... Burgs... head..." Oro gasped out as he was being strangled. "He let me in! He is a lojal follower of the Master! Unlike you! Now Where is the heart!" roard the dark spirit. "I'll... tell... you... if... you... promise... not... to... hurt... my... boys..." said Orc gasping for air. "Fine... I won't hurt your boys! Now where is it!" said Ther'Zule and let go of the orc that could have had his place if he had only taken it. After coughing abite Oronok looked up on the elder orc and saw that he ones agen was Burgrsch Demonvoice. Whit a sad sigh he started to speak: "As Im sure you know, Gul'dans skull, eyes and heart was taken from his body after his death. The skull was given to Tichondrius the Darkener by Kil'jaeden, it was meant to be used in the Legions war plans. Of corse the skull is now in the hands of Illiden. The Heart was given to Tichondrius the Darkener, he was ment to use it as a talisman. But in his arrogance he gave his officer Magtheridon. He used the heart as a means to controll the felorcs. But of corse the heart was taken by Illiden ones he toke over Outland. Illiden however belived he could use the heart better then simply as a talisman. He used it in a trade, in return for a pact he gave Cyrukh the Firelord the heart. As for the eyes... All I know is that they never left Azeroth. That is all I know..." "Thank you old friend... I'll see to it that the New Council protect you and your family..." said Burgrsch bowing to show his respect. "Burg... Pleas, tell me It won't be like in the old days..." said Oro whit a sigh. "It won't... We are whiser and older this time... We'll build a better world this time... Not ruin all..." said Burgrsch looking at his old friend whit a the power of faith in his eyes. = The birth of the Bleeding Hollow Offensive = The old orc kneeled before the three great orcs. He had asked them to be alowed to lead a armed force in the namn of the Horde. His Warchieftan had called Garrosh Hellscream and Jorin Deadeye to him to discuse the old orc proposal. Burgrsch had asked to be given the right to comand a vanguard to the Warsong Offensive, in the namn of the Bleeding Hollow Clan. "Can we realy trusth him? After all he is a warlock." said Garrosh and gave the kneeling orc a suspicious look. "I have never know him to use his powers agaist any member of the Horde. He saved many trolls when the Admiral attacked our lands." said Thrall and smiled at the old orc. Not long ago had the old one been a close survent to the Warchieftan. "I knew his son, a fine warrior. And he followed all comands I gave him when he asked me to join my Clan. I trusth him to follow orders." comanted Jorin, of the three he spoke the least. "Whery well... I'll take him under my comand." mutterd Garrosh. "Burgrsch Demonvoice, we grant you. Your reqvest, you'll be given the comand over a armed force know as the Bleeding Hollow Offensive. You'll take orders from me, here in Kalindor. Jorin in outland and Garrosh in Northrend." proclamed the Warchieftan. "I am as always the Hordes homble survent. I'll asambel as many warriors as I can and come to the aid of the Horde where ever it is needed." said the old orc and rose to face the great orcs. As the old orc leaft he felt a small bite of guilt. Tho he had not lied, he had not told them the full truth. But he had no time for thos sorts of tougths. Now he had to start gathering his forces. He would need many good orcs, trolls and taurens to make up the base of his forces. After all the nothen front was calling. Category:Stories Category:The_New_Shadow_Council